Devil
by kaworukunchan
Summary: La gran pregunta ¿cómo matar a Voldemort? Harry encuentra a alguien que le quiere más muerto que él mismo


La risa aguda y escalofriante era de verdad. Esta vez no era un sueño y Harry lo sabía. Como también sabía que la luz verde que le impactaba de lleno era lo último que vería.

Desde que se enteró de la profecía sabía lo que le esperaba. Convertirse en un asesino. Muchas veces se había hecho ilusiones de que, cuando muriera, vería a sus padres n el otro lado, un lugar cálido con una luz aún más cálida y que estaría para siempre con ellos. Pero esa idea siempre se desvanecía al pensar en lo que era y lo que tendría que hacer. Tan convencido estaba de que era ya un asesino que pensaba que si muriera, de todas formas acabaría en el infierno.

Y tenía razón.

Cuando abrió los ojos esmeraldas solo vio fuego. Fuego devastador, destrucción por doquier. Y hacía calor, mucho calor. Se intentó incorporar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No entendía por qué, si estaba muerto debería ser un fantasma o un alma o algo así. Entonces¿por qué notaba el dolor?

- Oh, porque en eso consiste el infierno, muchacho. ¿Qué sentido tendría si no sintieras dolor¿Y qué mejor forma de sentirlo creyendo que aún estás en el cuerpo?

Harry se giró. Y desde entonces no temió más a Voldemort, porque la criatura que le estaba hablando era mucho más espantosa que el señor tenebroso. Y sentía frío y calor a la vez y un miedo visceral solo con contemplar al señor del infierno. Porque suponía que era él.

La "cosa" sonrió, o eso parecía, pues entre el fuego sus rasgos cambiaban, tan pronto un ángel, tan pronto un demonio, una bestia con cuernos, una sombra más oscura que la noche.

- Sí, muchacho, ése soy yo. Puedes llamarme como quieras. ¿Satanás tal vez? Ese es el nombre que estaba de moda antes, o ¿tal vez Lucifer? Ese era mi nombre cuando caí aquí…pero tengo muchos otros, el que prefieras. Supongo que sabrás por qué estás aquí, así que me ahorraré el discurso y preferiría que tampoco empezaras a suplicar que eres inocente y todo eso¿vale?

Harry solo parpadeó y bajó la cabeza. No dijo nada.

El Diablo ladeó la suya.

- Oh, bien, perfecto. Los jóvenes como tú suelen dar problemas, sobre todo los que tiene magia. Se creen que pueden usar sus poderes aquí¿te lo imaginas?

Y soltó una carcajada que era capaz de helar hasta el infierno mismo. Después se acercó a Harry. Éste retrocedió. Lucifer suspiró y tomó la forma de Ángel Caído. Solía ser la que menos asustaba.

- Bien, mira, um¿cómo te llamabas¿Harry? si, bien. Verás, no suelo recibir por mí mismo a los condenados¿sabes? Es demasiado pesado, ya me entiendes, demasiados millones por hora, día, segundo y yo no puedo estar en todo. Son ellos quines los reciben – dijo señalando a lo lejos- Harry vio un grupo de gente aterrorizada ante unas criaturas horrorosas que les torturaban. Temblaría si pudiera, pero estar frente a Lucifer ya le había sacado todo el miedo que tenía.- así que deberías sentirte agradecido. Pero supongo que te preguntarás ¿por qué viene a verme el Señor del Infierno en persona?

Lucifer esperó. Harry entendió que esperaba una respuesta y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

- Veamos chico. Según me han informado acabas de morir a manos de un tal Voldemort¿cierto?

Harry asintió y bajó más la cabeza.

- Lo que suponía, bien, perfecto. Y ese Voldemort es a quien tenías que matar¿no?

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Debía decirlo? Bueno, después de todo estaba en el Infierno, ya no podía pasar nada peor. Asintió, perdiendo toda esperanza de redención.

- Si…ya veo. Pues menuda chapuza, chico. Bien, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Haremos un trato.

- ¿Un trato?- esta vez Harry sí habló. Sabía suficientes rumores y había visto demasiadas cosas para saber que los tratos con el diablo no traían nada bueno.

- Un trato, sí. Porque supongo que quieres salir de aquí¿no? … oh, vamos, no me digas que eres uno de esos mártires estúpidos que prefieren quedarse aquí a espiar sus pecados de la forma más horrorosa posible- dijo con una mueca de fastidio- porque de esos tengo muchos. Y ¿sabes? Últimamente nadie quiere hacer tratos conmigo, no lo entiendo. Antes tenía una gran demanda, pero con esa estúpida televisión y esas películas que dan sobre mí, la gente desconfía…- dijo pensativo- ¿Y bien¿Sí o no?

Harry tragó saliva. Necesitaba pensarlo, pero por alguna razón sabía que no tenía tiempo.

- ¿Por qué quiere hacer un trato conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

El Diablo levantó una. A Harry le recordó a Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué me haces preguntas estúpidas?

Harry se encogió.

- Yo… ¿qué clase de trato¿qué tendría que hacer?

Lucifer le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eres un chico listo. Pero no tanto si has acabado aquí. Bien, bien, te atreves a hacer preguntas al Diablo aún cuando me he tomado la molestia de venir a verte en persona y además ofrecerte un trato. No se, tal vez debería dejarte aquí y que te reciban ellos de una vez.- dijo mirando a los demonios torturadores.

Harry intentó ponerse en pie y lo miró, intentando no sonar descarado.

- Eh…señor... si no me dice lo que quiere de mí…no podré saber si quiero hacerlo o no.

- No debes querer, simplemente debes hacerlo. ¿No lo entiendes? No estás en posición de hacer nada.

Harry le miró a los ojos en silencio. Lucifer le devolvió la mirada. Al final suspiró y chasqueó el cuello.

- Bien, este es el trato, listillo. Tú matas a Voldemort, yo te dejo salir de aquí. Ya está. Es fácil¿no?

- U..usted…¿quiere que mate a Voldemort?

- ¿Es que no me has oído? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. O eso o te han dejado subnormal.

- Pero es que..yo..pensaba que…Voldemort mata a la gente y..usted..recibe almas¿no? Creía que usted y él….

- ¿Aliados? Ja. Ese maldito mocoso hizo un trato conmigo y no lo cumplió. Se sirve de mis conocimientos y el poder que le di en aquella época para evitar la muerte. Y a mí no me gusta que me engañen. Así que lo quiero aquí. Tráemelo. Mátale.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Voldemort había hecho un trato con el Diablo… claro. Eso lo había oído en alguna parte. Pero si no había podido matarle antes¿cómo iba a poder matarle ahora?

Decidió que Lucifer tendría que oír su historia para entender lo que pasaba, así que se lo contó. Cuando le explicó al final que, aunque volviera, no tendría poder para matarle, ya que había roto su varita, el Diablo volvió a reírse.

- No necesitas una varita. Es más, ni siquiera harás magia. Simplemente vas a recordarle que le espero. Lo demás, si piensas un poco, sabrás hacerlo.

- Pero…

- ¡Astharot!- llamó Lucifer. Al momento otro diablo apareció entre las llamas.- Este es Astharot, él sellará nuestro trato. Vamos¿qué dices?

- Si consigo matarle…¿volveré aquí?

- Por supuesto que volverás aquí.

- Entonces…¿qué gano yo con el trato?

- Creí que lo sabías. Harás del mundo un lugar mejor y bla bla bla. Y tus seres queridos te amarán y respetarán hasta el final de los tiempos.

Harry pensó que no era un trato justo, pero no tenía opción. Así que estrechó la mano del Diablo. Al instante sintió un calor terrible por todo el cuerpo. Antes de caer inconsciente, notó unos dedos sobre su frente y las últimas palabras de aquel que llamaban el Señor del Infierno.

- Se que es irónico que lo diga yo, pero…el mal se vuelve contra sí mismo, recuérdalo.

Harry abrió los ojos. No veía nada. La oscuridad le envolvía por completo y no podía casi respirar. El cuerpo le seguía doliendo. ¿Se había retractado el Diablo y lo habría llevado a algún lugar de tortura?

Entonces escuchó voces. Eran apenas unos murmullos, pero las oía. Así que intentó mover las manos… y chocó contra algo. ¿Una pared? No podía mover los brazos, estaban cruzados en su pecho y algo los aprisionaba. Intentó pensar y al hacerlo entendió un poco de lo que decían las voces. Era una oración.

¡Estaba dentro de un ataúd!

Empezó a chillar y a pegar patadas al armatoste, pero dudaba que le pudieran oír. Mierda, si se moría otra vez, esta vez ahí, dentro, sabía que el Diablo no haría otro trato con él, por estúpido. Joder, no quería morir asfixiado.

Al final escuchó muchas voces a su alrededor. Chilló más fuerte. Y notó cómo rompían algo del ataúd. Después de una corta espera, la luz del cielo le dio en los ojos. Se incorporó parpadeando y se estiró.

Miles de caras lo observaban con espanto. Y otras miles de varitas lo apuntaban. Harry los miró tragando saliva. Bien, seguro que pensaban que estaba bajo un hechizo resucitador de cadáveres o algo así. Respiró hondo y fue a hablar cuando Remus Lupin se le acercó, aún con la varita en alto. Con la mano libre le tocó la frente…y retiró el brazo de inmediato. Murmullos se empezaban a oír entre los asistentes.

Harry miró a Remus sin hablar y se tocó asimismo la frente. ¿Qué? Siempre había tenido la cicatriz, no entendía por qué…oh, mierda. No tenía la cicatriz…tenía…otra cosa. Lupin debió ver la confusión en sus ojos porque conjuró un espejo de la nada y se lo tendió. Harry lo cogió y se miró. Y se le cayó al suelo del susto.

Tenía una estrella de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo. Y estaba grabada con fuego.

- Increíble…- dijo Ron cuando Harry les hubo explicado a todos lo que había pasado- estás…has resucitado…

Hermione también lo miraba. Todos lo miraban. Estaban en una especie de claro en un bosque desconocido. Harry conocía a muchos de los presentes, pero a otros no. Remus no le había quitado la mirada de encima en todo el tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

Sus amigos, que habían estado observándole como embobados, soltaron un respingo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Remus fue quien se lo dijo.

Hogwarts. Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts. Y no estaba solo. Todos sus siervos se habían reunido allí.

Hogwarts. El único lugar en el que la gente se sentía segura.

Hogwarts. El único sitio al que Harry había deseado ir todos los días de su vida desde los once años.

Hogwarts. Donde había encontrado amigos de verdad por primera vez, donde había descubierto lo que era.

Ese colegio, ese santuario, había sido tomado, profanado…por él. Por esa alimaña de Voldemort…

Se levantó del sitio y se fue andando por el bosque hacia el castillo. Al poco oyó pasos tras él.

- ¡No me sigáis! – dijo sin darse la vuelta.- Si lo mato, lo sabréis. Si me mata, tendréis que ocuparos vosotros.

Y sin más palabras, desapareció entre los árboles.

El bosque prohibido siempre había dado miedo a los alumnos, incluso a Harry, por las criaturas que habitaban en él. Pero esta vez el peligro estaba fuera. Harry no temía al bosque y tenía la impresión de que el bosque le temía a él. En esos momentos lo único que sentía era un odio profundo hacia Voldemort. Pero no como la última vez, como cuando aún tenía miedo de morir por su mano. Esta vez estaba preparado. No pensaba que Voldemort podía morir. Esta vez SABÍA que Voldemort iba a morir. Y él iba a verlo. No de espectador, pero tampoco de verdugo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los centauros que le habían prohibido el paso a él y a los humanos años atrás. No se interpusieron en su camino esta vez, ninguna criatura lo hizo. Y así, observado por el bosque, salió de la espesura en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y era lamentable. La hierba estaba seca, el lago no se movía, el cielo estaba de un gris oscuro, sin dejar pasar los rayos del sol. Y lo más curioso es que no había nadie de vigilancia.

Harry anduvo hasta la puerta y la abrió. No estaba cerrada. Empezó a subir escaleras sin vacilación y ya, en el Gran Comedor, encontró a los mortífagos, todos de pie, hablando entre ellos. Los bancos y mesas estaban a ambos lados de la sala. No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Harry pasó entre ellos sin sentir el menor miedo, sin pensar siquiera que no tenía magia ni poder alguno contra los hechizos. Porque Harry ya no tenía nada que perder, porque después de estar en el Infierno, nada consigue asustarte.

Por fin, dos mortífagos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y le cerraron el paso. Todos se quedaron quietos y se hizo el silencio.

Harry se quedó mirando a Snape y Draco Malfoy. Ellos hacían lo propio y le observaban con sus varitas en la mano. Draco sorprendido, Snape con una mueca indescifrable.

Y en ese momento Harry entendió las palabras de Lucifer. Se enfrentó a los ojos de su profesor de pociones, aquel al que había llegado a odiar casi tanto como a Voldemort, y avanzó.

Y Severus Snape se echó a un lado, apartando con él a Draco y dejando pasar a Harry. Había visto los ojos del chico y la marca en su frente. Y su mente empezó a trabajar.

Cuando Harry subió las escaleras que abandonaban el Gran Comedor, oyó quejas de los otros mortífagos y pisadas dispuestas a seguirle. Pero por encima de ellos se oía la fría y clara voz de Snape.

- Estúpidos. ¿No habéis visto su marca? Él ya no pertenece a este mundo. Es propiedad del Diablo en persona. Pero si queréis desafiar al mismísimo Satanás, adelante.

Harry se dirigía hacia un lugar en particular, donde sabía que estaba aquel al que odiaba. Sentía que estaba allí. Las gárgolas estaban destrozadas, la escalera descubierta. Harry subió al despacho de Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Y con esa misma calma entró en la habitación, donde más mortífagos atendían a las órdenes de su señor, donde Voldemort estaba sentado en la mesa del antiguo director de Hogwarts, donde los cuadros callaban, escondidos.

No entró como un héroe que había vencido a la muerte, simplemente anduvo unos pasos y se paró a unos metros del Señor Tenebroso, aunque ya se le hacía ridículo ese nombre después de haber conocido al auténtico Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort se había quedado de piedra. Lo miraba con horror, a él y a su marca. Pero poco a poco se fue recuperando.

- ¿Vuelves a que te mate de nuevo, Potter?- siseó con su sonrisa de reptil.

Harry ni siquiera parpadeó. Los mortífagos se movían lentamente hacia su señor. Escuchó pasos en la escalera. Sabía que su plan empezaba de verdad ahora y tenía que actuar con cuidado, engañar, utilizar… actuar.

- Sabes a qué vengo Tom. Has reconocido la marca de mi frente y estás muerto de miedo porque sabes lo que va a pasar.

Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos, pero recuperó la compostura en seguida. Se irguió todo lo que pudo para intimidar a Harry y se acercó a él con su varita. Le apuntó.

Harry no se inmutó. Ni trató de huir.

- Avada…

- No lo harás, Tom.- Voldemort calló y lo miró con enojo.- Sabes que no lo harás, porque no deseas enfadarle más. Y sabes también que vas a morir, Tom. Esta vez si, de verdad. Porque él me ha enviado, Tom – Harry se acercó poco a poco a Voldemort, sin nada de temor, sin asco, sin repulsión. Simplemente se acercó hasta que la varita con la que le apuntaban se le clavó en el pecho. Miró a los ojos al Slytherin- Tom, él me ha enviado a buscarte. Te has portado muy mal. Los tratos con el Diablo no se rompen.

Y fue ahí cuando la voluntad de Voldemort comenzó a flaquear. Y cuando los demás mortífagos, incluidos Malfoy y Snape, llegaron a la sala.

Sí, sabía que Lucifer le había enviado y sabía cuan poderoso era el Señor del Infierno. Y sabía que le había engañado y que iba a por él, por eso no quería morir. Porque tenía miedo de verle, de acabar allí, con él.

- Matadle- dijo a sus mortífagos. Para su sorpresa, no se movieron. Voldemort repitió la orden, esta vez chillando. Siguieron sin moverse.

- Dice que viene de parte del Diablo. ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos matará si le atacamos?- dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Pero él no es el Diablo¡Es el maldito mocoso de Potter¡Matadle de una vez!

- Entonces mátele usted- dijo otro. Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya le maté una vez, si lo hago de nuevo, cambiaré la profecía. Debéis matarle vosotros.

Pero ninguno se movía y miraba con temor y ¿reverencia? A Harry. Y a la estrella de cinco puntas en su frente. Nadie se atrevía a acercársele. Tal vez si temblara un poco, si tuviera miedo, si no hubiera dicho nada acerca de…pero le temían. Le temían más que a Voldemort. Y Harry lo sabía. Notó cómo dos mortífagos se movían a sus espaldas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. El factor miedo debía seguir presente. Él sabía que el Diablo no le ayudaría, sabía que no tenía poderes y sabía que debía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada si quería que el plan saliera bien. Y estaba funcionando, porque en esos momentos, la lealtad de los encapuchados allí presentes se desviaba poco a poco a Harry, aunque no se atrevían a nada.

Ahora o nunca, se dijo asimismo Harry. Y avanzó un poco más hacia Voldemort, levantando una mano abierta con la palma hacia arriba.

- Dame la mano, Tom, ven conmigo.- Voldemort no pudo detener el pánico en su cara- Él te espera.- Se echó hacia atrás, siempre mirando a Harry- Ven al Infierno

En ese momento, y solo en ése, los dos mortífagos que había detrás de Harry, levantaron sus varitas al unísono y recitaron el hechizo a la vez. Apuntando a Voldemort.

- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Y después nada. Se acabó. Tom Riddle, más conocido como Voldemort, cayó al suelo, rodeado de una luz verde. Se quedó ahí, una mancha negra sobre el suelo. Pero de pronto se levantó y miró a su alrededor riéndose. Él nunca perdería.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Potter?- preguntó al muchacho enseñando los dientes. Y Harry, desde que había pisado el lugar, cambió su cara. Por una de compasión. Su mano cambió a modo de despedida.

- Adiós Tom.

Fue entonces cuando Voldemort miró al suelo y se vio a sí mismo muerto. También vio que de la nada se abría una puerta de fuego y que las sombras de la oscuridad tiraban de él, hacia el Infierno.

Y cuando Voldemort desapareció por la puerta, Lucifer salió, con sus alas negras, mirando a Harry.

- Vamos.- dijo simplemente. Harry bajó los ojos y obedeció, andando hacia la puerta.

En ese momento una luz blanca se extendió por toda la habitación. El Diablo chilló y los mortífagos se taparon los ojos. Cuando se apagó, Lucifer gritó una maldición .

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry.

- ¡Eres un maldito tramposo¡Era mío!- seguía chillando Satanás. Después miró a Harry- Bah, da igual, ya no me servías de todas formas. ¿Mh? ÉL me obliga a soltarte, ha dicho no se qué del Salvador del Mundo. ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, bla bla bla, y luego yo nunca cobro. Bah. Es la última vez que hago tratos, siempre me engañan. Ven aquí.

Harry se acercó y el Diablo le quitó la marca. Después desapareció por el agujero refunfuñando acerca de lo tramposo que era ÉL.

Los mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkabán. Como ya no había dementotes, los tendrían vigilados hasta su juicio. Después ya verían. Se dejaban llevar dócilmente, con la mirada perdida de los que han visto el Infierno y saben que van a ir a parar allí. Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione, que lo ahogaban de abrazos y había gente a su alrededor, muchos más de los que recordaba. Pero Harry seguía mirando la fila de los mortífagos hasta que salieron Snape y Draco. Como suponía, estos no estaban igual que los demás. Le miraron un instante y siguieron andando.


End file.
